hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Seigen Shokatsu
'''Seigen Shokatsu '''is a senior member of Ranpan, who represented the organization at the Bandire. He has a personal interest in acquiring Kinji Tohyama into the organization as his replacementVolume 14, Chapter 2 as well as a distinct hatred for Reki for defeating the Cao Cao Sisters. He we was a member of the Greneda faction during the Far Eastern Warfare (FEW) until Kinji defeated Ranpan causing him to switch to Deen. He is a descendant of Zhuge Liang, a famous Three Kingdoms Era strategic politician. Appearance Shokatsu is an elderly, thin Chinese man with very thin eyes akin to slits making it hard to tell if they are opened or closed.Volume 12, Chapter 5 Also, he wears round glasses and colorful Chinese cultural clothingVolume 8, Chapter 1 of an Imperial Han court civil official, However, later on when Kinji and Team Baskerville was in Hong Kong, Kinji saw he was loosing a lot weight due to having an incurable disease. Personality Shokatsu is a very calm, polite, and composed person to the point where intense situations do not usually bother him, except when he cannot control them like when Sun Wukong attacked GIII without his permission.Volume 13, Chapter 1 Also, he does not believe in Meiya Romano ideals of peace due to being unrealistic. However, he does believe the underworld should be united under a single leader to create peace. In addition, he does not want to fight unless he has to through indirect means. Where possible, he uses the influence of his position or the power of money to control others. He is not above making threats, but when confronted with physical danger, his preferred strategy is retreat. Background Quote * (Shokatsu to Kinji at there first meeting and apologizing for the Cao Cao Sisters actions): "--It seems that, a few days ago, Our Ranpan's Cao Cao Sisters have caused quite a lot of trouble. My deepest apologies." (Volume 7 Epilogue) * (Shokatsu about Meiya ideals of peace): “Peace, is what was said—Meiya-san?...That is something which is unrealistic, right? Because, from the beginning, for as long as the Yangtze River, tangled relationships and alliances have existed like in the Yellow River. Right?" (Volume 8, Chapter 1) * (Shokatsu regarding fighting): "—I too, if it were possible, would not wish to fight." (Volume 8, Chapter 1) * (Shokatsu choosing his organization side at the Bandire): "Ranpan's ambassador, Shokatsu Seigen will make his declaration. We will be 'Greneda'. Because, there is the debt to be repaid by Ulus' Reki for hindering our business a few days before. Then...you are the only one left?" (Volume 8, Chapter 1) * (Shokatsu offering the Hong Kong Ranpan leadership to Kinji): "A wise bird chooses a tree to nest, and a capable retainer chooses his lord. If you accepted, you would be a new kin of leader, taking the next generation of Hong Kong Ranpan into the future." (Volume 14, Chapter 2) Trivia * Shokatsu's ancestor, Zhuge Liang, helped to defeat the Cao Cao sister's ancient ancestor. Nevertheless, he now works with the Cao Cao sisters in Ranpan, but he has a higher position. He seems to take some pleasure in ordering them around. References Category:Male Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Ranban Category:Greneda Category:Deen